


Fly to Me

by kryevn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound- Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Dates, Break Up, Broken Promises, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, First Meetings, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions the other manhunters, One-Sided Relationship, Reminiscing, Shy Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Build, Slow Burn, World Travel, confused George
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryevn/pseuds/kryevn
Summary: It was like any other day as Dream received a life-changing message from a friend. Dream texted his boyfriend George with some reassurance but left with broken promises and a broken heart. Grieving about the news, he has brought himself to drive to a beach to reminisce the first time they met.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Let me down slowly

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this, it was supposed to be inspired by "Road Trip" by Dream and PmBata. But as I progressively wrote this fanfiction, I made it lean towards a love story.  
> Most of the chapter titles are inspired by Alec Benjamin, Njomza, and Sabrina Claudio. Personally, try listening to these songs while reading this, it's good. 
> 
> I would appreciate if this does not reach to the eyes of these famous creators but for this fanfiction to be an eye-candy for many that loves reading Dreamnotfound.  
> Especially, I do not want this to be recreated by fanart and compilations.

A blaring alarm shouted as Dream's hand searched for the device. Dream smiled as he picked up his phone of a lock screen of his boyfriend smiling, George, with a puppy. The screen blinded his eyes for a few seconds as he carefully looked at the screen with a new notification. 

‘Hey Dream, wanna stream later?’ George texted.  
‘Hmm… give me five minutes,’ Dream responds.

He heard some muffled meows from the door. He threw his covers away as he rose from the bed. He glanced at his dark room as he drew the curtains to open with the blazing sun. When he opened the door, he was greeted with his affectionate cat, Patches, pleading for attention. He affectionately chuckled as he scratched her ear before heading towards the kitchen. While he was preparing Patches' meal, he had a sharp headache while he was stirring the meal. 

' _I have a bad feeling about today_ ,' Dream sternly thought. 

When he turned off the stove, Patches meowed desperately for her meal but he heard his phone buzzed. 

‘Dude, you gotta check Twitter right now! There’s a picture of George kissing a girl on Blyth Beach.’ Sapnap texted. 

When Dream read that message, he stopped hearing Patches’ meows as he shifted his body towards the island. By impulse, Dream immediately dialed George’s number as he heard the call to process through the network. In Dream’s mind, he knows that George would not cheat as they were about to celebrate their fourth year anniversary as an official couple. 

“Hey what’s up, what seems to be the problem?” George greeted.  
“What were you doing yesterday?” Dream hesitantly asked.  
“Hmm… you know my schedule babe, it's mostly eat, sleep, walk and streaming. Why?”  
“... Check Twitter now.”  
“... It’s not what it seems like… that girl pounced on me, I swear.”

Dream scoffed as he continued to listen to George's excuses. He could not believe that this was the end of their relationship as he clenched on the spatula. 

' _So spending the holidays with him last Christmas was for nothing. So, he really didn't feel anything when we shared our firsts together._ ' Dream held his breath for a moment. 

Distancing himself from the phone for a minute, he hyperventilated but Patches meowed angerly that caught his attention. 

“What am I supposed to feel about this?! We were supposed to celebrate our four year anniversary and ‘the girl pounced on you’. George, did you truly love me?” Dream yelled.  
“... my mom called for me, I'll call you later.” George departs the call as Dream welled up. 

' _Liar..._ ' Dream cried. 

Dream slowly drew his phone away from his right ear as Patches nuzzled on his left leg. She pleadingly looked at him as streams of tears gushed through his eyes. He gave Patches her food above the island as he walked towards the living room. 

‘ _I can’t believe that it’s over… he actually cheated on me and he even promised me that he wanted to give me a promise ring,_ ’ Dream gravelly thought.

In shambles, he laid on the couch while hugging his pillow in desperation for George to call him back but there was no call from him. Patches meowed sadly as Dream lightly smiled at his pet for sympathizing with him from the event but it was not enough to mend his wounded heart. Gathering his shattered pieces of his heart, he steadily tried to occupy his mind off of his former boyfriend but it was not effective. After crying out his heart for ten minutes, he was woken up to numerous blares of texts and tweets from fans, friends, and family members. He picked up the flooded phone with numerous messages of reassurance, enragement and disbelieved messages on the photo. Dream knew he had to see the tweet for himself, so he went into his Twitter account to check the hashtag. He immediately dropped his phone with the photo to be stationed on the same location he met George for the first time. Thinking back of that time, he gathered his phone and keys towards his old van. Driving off through the freeway, he drove to Cocoa Beach with the radio on.  
  
After driving for the past fifty minutes, he parked the car near the beach with the radio blaring “sad for you” as he reminisced the time he met George when he visited London to help his mom's college friend move into her new house.


	2. Water Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the US to the UK, Dream is sent down by a simple request. During his time in London, Rosie suggested the two of them should visit Hyde Park. Dream agreed to the suggestion. With an enthusiastic Rose showing Dream around, she met up with colleagues near the Statue of Achilles. Wandering off, he bumped into another male walking his puppy in front of the Joy of Life Fountain. While apologizing the other male, Dream noticed that the man he bumped into was none other than George, his crush, in front of him.  
> 

Four years ago, during the heated summer, the sounds of the keyboard died down as Dream added his final code after staying up for the past 3 days. Feeling accomplished, he leaned back on his chair while stretching his back and arms before he tested the mod in Minecraft. Before he was about to apply the mod into a random server, his phone caught his attention off the screen as his phone displayed “Mom”. 

Confused, he answered, “Hello?”  
“Honey, are you free this week?” His mom asked.  


Clicking on his calendar, Let me check my schedule,” 

' _I posted my last manhunt with Ant, Bad, George and Sapnap last week._ ' Dream biting his lip as he pondered. 

“I thought of a month break from Youtube to brainstorm more possible programs and ideas for the main channel and the server. Is there something wrong?” Dream asked.  
“No, I’m fine but I have a college friend who needed help moving into a new house. I booked a flight to London to leave tomorrow morning but I’m unable to go due to my morning meeting in the office.” His mom replied. 

‘ _Maybe this could be a good opportunity to confess to George in real life_ ,’ Dream thought with a smile. 

“Alright mom, I’ll go help your college friend,” Dream told his mom.  
“Thank you honey!” His mom replied as she commented with a smirk” Maybe you can find your George that you keep talking about?” 

Dream blushed at her statement before she hung up the phone. Sighing with a red face, he packed some masks, jeans, hoodies, shoes, jackets, traveling pack and some utilities in the luggage. While he added a laptop with his passport and wallet in a sturdy backpack, he was gitty upon seeing George for the first time, but at the same time, he knew that it was going to be impossible to locate him. With the feeling of meeting George for the first time, he dropped the project and proceeded to go to bed with a large grin to lull him into sleep, in hopes of seeing his crush in real life. 

The next day, Dream woke up from his alarm clock blaring at the side as he jumped out of bed with excitement as Drista judged her older brother acting like a little kid. 

“Clay, you're gonna be late for your ride!” Drista joked out.  
“Liar, but you have to feed Patches while I’m gone.” Dream countered.  
“I still don’t know why you have to cook Patches food Clay," Drista retorted while Patches pounced at the toy mouse. 

Dream sternly looked at his little sister with Patches-is-my-baby-and-your-her-sister look as Drista rolled her eyes as she shuffled towards the stove to start cooking Patches’ food. Satisfied with his feat, he called an Uber to pick him up to get to Orlando’s International Airport. The Uber arrived at the doorstep while he hugged his family one last time before going. When he reached the airport, he gathered his items to go through customs before settling down on his seat in first class. 

After a 9 hours and 18 minute flight, he arrived at Heathrow Airport. Exiting through the gates, he showed his passport before leaving the gates in the search for a ride. When he left the airport, a female called him out.  
“Clay! You’ve arrived!” The women welcomed him.  
Dream questioned,” Are you Rosie, by any chance?”  


The woman laughed as she introduced herself,” You must be Clay! Your mom informed me when you took your flight. It's a pleasure to meet you!”

Dream shook her hand as she gathered his items to the trunk and started the car engine. She drove them as she tried to strike up a conversation with him on what occurred in his life. Which he indulged her with some little bits and pieces of his career relative towards him coding for a website. 

After thirty minutes, he could not believe that he was currently in London as the car passed numerous old historical buildings as the car reached Bartholomew. He got out of the car with Rosie to gather his items before getting into her flat. Upon opening her door, she openly welcomed him with piles of opened boxes and unopened boxes at the sidelines. 

“Sorry for the clutter but welcome to London Clay!” She proclaimed.

He chuckled while he started to settle down on the small couch before he called his mom for arriving safely at Rosie’s flat. When he hung up the phone, he heard Rosie preparing dinner for the both of them. 

“Let’s start unpacking my things tomorrow besides you look like you need more sleep.” Rosie announced as Dream nodded after finishing his meal. 

Rosie pulled the couch to unfold a bed for him as he thanked her, he plugged his phone using her socket board plugged with European adapter. Settling on top of the bed, he changed into a comfortable T-shirt and grey sweats with the realization of actually being in London. Internally, he was pretty excited that he could meet up with George but he was too afraid of showing his face towards his crush. Sighing, he laid on the bed but sleep lulled him into sleep. When she was about to ask Dream one final question, she heard a small snore as she turned off the lights before going into her room. 

The next morning, he was woken up by the sizzling bacon that beckoned him with its aroma. Rising from the bed, he walked towards the kitchen with Rosie flipping some bacon, eggs, black pudding, sausages and mushrooms. 

“Morning Clay, I made English breakfast!” Rosie greeted.  
“Thank you, should I help you?” Dream questioned.  
“I’m fine but you can help set up the table,” Rosie said. 

Dream nodded as he grabbed two forks and knives towards Rosie’s unboxed table. Seating himself down, Rosie displayed a hearty English breakfast in front of him with additional ingredients of beans and toast at the side. After consuming the meal, they both started unpacking her boxes and dishes. With a long five minute conversation about Rosie’s occupation as a management analyst, Rosie moved her drawer into her room with the help of Dream. Exhausted after unpacking for the past 3 hours, Rosie gave the both of them iced English breakfast tea for their break. With an abrupt silence, Rosie’s eyebrow flickered with excitement as she looked at Dream. 

“Hey Dream, I promised some friends to meet at Hyde Park, wanna join me?” Rosie suggested. 

Agreeing on the suggestion, he changed into black jeans, his classic green hoodie and a facemask before Rosie locked the door as they both proceeded to walk to their destination.

Once they reached the park, Rosie and Dream began to search for her friends in the Rose Garden. When she heard her name was called, she waved Dream goodbye before she left with her friends. Leaving the garden, he put on his airpods into his ear while listening to ""Mind is a Prison" while he was texting Sapnap.

'Guess where I'm currently at?' Dream took a picture of the park as he snickered when receiving a response, 'There's no way your meeting Gogy before me?!'

Unaware of his surrounds when he was about to explain his travels, he bumped into a pissed-off male with his dog. Stopping his music, he lend a hand as the other grabbed it to pull himself up. When he was about to apologize to the man, he was surprised to see George, his crush, in front of him. 

George grunted in pain as he lashed out,” Hey! Watch where you’re going!” “Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. ” Dream apologized. 

With one eyebrow raised, George looked at Dream, who is sweating bullets as he averted his attention somewhere else but him. Sighing, George asked Dream, "Hey, are you a Dream fan?" At first, he looked confused for a second as glanced down his outfit. In realization his outfit was the one he done his "face reveal", he answered, "No, I'm not a Dream fan...I'm Dre-"

With a confused George was about to refute him, a lady suddenly called out, “Clay!” to break the interaction. In desperation, Dream turned around as he spotted Rosie, waving as he quickly ran towards her.

George muttered to himself in reassurance, "Who was that man? His voice was almost identical to Dream's... there's no way we'll bump into each other again."

When Dream ran up to her, he grabbed her hand and fast-walked their way back home. Feeling a rush of heat coming from his face, he slowly came onto a stop in front of a small café near the building. Rosie was creepily smiling as she looked at Dream's flustered reaction with the male he bumped into. 

Rosie whispered to Dream, "So, he's the one you're pinning on?" Dream blushed furiously as he pulled his hoodie to hid his face from her. In the process, she lightly giggled as she continued to tease him when they entered the apartment. Jumping into the sofa, he buried into the cushion as his phone buzzed.

‘Dream, I’m going live on stream, wanna join me? Also I saw a fan of yours, he has the same as yours.’ George texted out. Nervously, Dream texted back, ’Sure! I got some things to do before joining the call.’

Setting his phone at the side of the coffee table, he buried his head further in the cushion but another ping stopped the labor.

‘Alright!’ George suggested.

In Dream’s mind, he knows he was screwed and it is impossible for him to confess that he is currently in London. Sighing, he rose from the session and opened his backpack to get his laptop. When he logged into his discord, he heard both George and Sapnap greeting him as George retold his story of encountering a Dream fan, Dream mentally groaned in pain and in cringe as he only hummed in response to the statement. 


	3. I Just Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the process of Dream to overcome his shyness, he stumbled to George once again as he finally confessed his identity and feelings but leave with a confused George. 
> 
> What will he do now?

(in the process of writing)


End file.
